Bittersweet
by MayaWeasley
Summary: Rose is at hogwarts. Hugo is at Hermione's parent's house. The two weasleys are on their own in England. When an amazing opportunity arrives, will they take it? See how it all unfolds in Bittersweet.
1. Tears

Tears.

Trailing down my sun kissed cheeks. I sniffle and wipe the corners of my mocha brown eyes with the back of my small hand. These tears are bittersweet.

''Hermione, why are you crying?'' asks my husband, lovable and ginger.

I let out a agonizing sigh.

''Because Rose is leaving!'' I scream at Ron.

''Do you have everything? Schoolbooks, cauldron, robes, owl? Remember to write every week!'' I lecture my beautiful daughter Rose.

''I know Mum! You've told me bout one hundred times! Shove off!'' hollers Rose, giving me a dirty glance.

Her words pain me. They show me I'm not needed anymore. Hugo, my other child, is going away to my parent's house for the year.

After the war, I found my parents again. Everyone told me to give up, stop trying.

Ron supported me though. He would kiss me softly every night before bed, and whisper, ''Hermione Jean Granger, you are so bloody hell smart. I know you'll find them.''

The same fourteen words. _Every_ night. Like a comforting song, the hopeful words echoing through my mind when I was in dought.

The hogwarts train, black, sleek and shiny, comes and goes in a blur, the aching words of goodbye still in my mouth.

Tears.

Trailing down my sun kissed cheeks. I sniffle and wipe the corners of my mocha brown eyes with the back of my small hand.

These tears are bittersweet.


	2. Jazz and Pizzaz

'' **Craacck!** ''

The earsplitting sound of apparation echoed through my skull. We were back at home, alone. Ron was sitting across from me in our big, family friendly kitchen. The wind whistled in my ears. I could hear the soft sound of the ginger's steady breathing. It was so quiet. Oh, too quiet.

''Ron, say something!'' I bursted out, anxious to hear _some_ noise! ''Blimey Hermione, what'do want me to say?''he stutered, waking up from his endless daydream. ''It's way too quiet. Here, put on some music, sing along or do whatever!'' I commanded, throwing the old scratched up DVD player at my clueless husband, praying he could take a hint.

He stared at me in shock, and, reluctantly put the Cd in the player. The dazzling fast paced jazz music filled the air. Ron and I were awkwardly sitting in our chairs, wondering what to do next, where the story would go.

Finally, after what seemed like 2 hours of uncomftorable glances and sweaty palms, Ron made a move. My husband, with his cute red freckles, ginger hair and twinkling brown eyes, slowly but surely got out of the blue overstuffed armchair and grabbed my hand.

My husband, with his yellow button down collar shirts and fancy suit and tie, twirled me around in my flimsy brown cocktail dress and 5 inch heals.

''Hermione, do a dip!'' Ron chuckles and my face breaks into a permanent smile. I laugh untill my throat burns and cramps occupy my stomach. We dance to the fast tempo flashy jazz music even though we are the world's worst dancers. We don't care though.

We don't care at all.


	3. Work and more Work

The next morning, I awoke to the comforting sound of the teakettle whistling. Sleepy and half awake, I climbed out of the unmade bed and trudged to the kitchen. ''Morning'' Ron mumbled, bags under his eyes, papers spread over the brown sturdy table. He slowly drank his green tea, sipping and staring at a place in space. Oviously, he was up working past midnight again.

''Honestly Ron, it's called sleep! Staying up this late is very bad for your health, you'll get sick!'' I lecture him in a sharp tone. "Well, this stupid auror work isn't going to do itself, is it?'' He bellowed. Along with Harry, Ron had trained long and hard to become a, well, mostly fearless hardworking auror. I, on the other hand, write nonfiction helpful schoolbooks that are on the packing list for hogwarts. Ginny has become a star player on the Hollyhead Harpies. I'm not quite sure what posistion she plays, I don't really know all of them to be quite honest.

''Here, let me help you.'' I scoot over to where my red headed husband is sitting, and help him sort through agonizing long papers that test and challenge you on different spells and such. With a flick of the wand, the papers, scattered and unorganized, land neatly into two perfect piles. Ronald looks over at me with those adoring, mocha brown eyes.

''I _love_ you!'' Ron exclaimed. I give my husband a quick peck on the lips and wriggle my thick brown eyebrows.

''Me too.'' I whisper with a dainty smile.


	4. An Invitation

A/N **Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not updating in a long time. I just wanted to say thank you, thank you, thank you SOOOO much for reviewing. Every piece of feedback I get I** read **and it makes me SOO happy and brightens my day. My story is about to get VERY interesting in a few more chapters, so, stay tuned and pretty pretty pleeeeeaaase review! Now here's another chapter for you!**

"Can you actually _believe_ it?" Ginny weasley, firry red hair and and fierce attitude practically squealed in my ears. "Me and Harry got tickets to see the Weird Sisters perform live tomorrow, and we have two extra for you and Ron!" She flung her arms around me in a choking, bear hug. "Soooo... can you make it?" Ginny and I had gone out groccery shopping when she brought the apsurd idea up.

"First of all, the correct grammar pronunciation would be Harry and I. And secondly, I personally don't enjoy concerts. Gets too crowded and sweaty." Ginny's face scrunched up. Her eyebrows forrowed and cheeks reddened. "God Hermione, really! Why do you have to be so damn bloody smart! I don't really care about my grammar anyway! I just want you to come to the concert! It will be so fun, plus, we don't have to be in the front row. You can hangout with just us and everything will be fine! I one hundred percent won't have a bit of fun if your'e not there and-OKAY! Okay. I'll go!" I spluttered out to shut the loquacious, mile a minute talker up.

My best friend's droopy frown automatically turned into a sunny side up smile that streched across her face. "Great! I will see you and Ron tomorrow then at 9:00 sharp. She smiled that pure happiness smile right at me, pearly whites and everything! As she apparated away, I couldn't help feeling I had made a terrible decision.

 **A/N I just wanted to do something cute and fun at the end of this chapter, so, here is Hermione's grocery shopping list. ;)**

 _bananas, apples, melon, strawberries; for fruit salad_

 _New quills_

 _parechment_

 _Dreamless sleep potion_

 _pepper up potion_

 _Blouse, skirt, dress pants, knakies; dress clothes_

 _"The Key to a Healthy Marriage" by Gwendelyn Brown_

 _Envelopes_

 _Daily prophet_


	5. Author's Note

**A/N**

 **NO! I'm 100% not giving up on this story. I'm away for the whole summer, but I will continue writing this fanfic! Also, I know it's going slow, but don't worry, plenty of action will happen soon. I suck at writing, I know, but I try :) I would like to give a big shout out to every single reviewer! Every review brightens my day a little bit. Thanks for staying with me. Love you all!**

 **Maya Weasley;)**


	6. Wierd Sister's Concert

**A/N Hi! I'm back! I'm sorry for not posting, I was on summer break. Now that it's the school year, I'll try to post more frequently.**

The sound of the various drums vibrate through my body. The blasting rock music surrounds me. The day I've been dreading all week is here.

"Isn't this the best concert you've ever seen?" Ginny, my vivacious red headed friend shouts into my ear. "Well, it is my first, not counting classical music!" I attempt to talk over the music.

I'm in a smushed lump of people trying to find my way to Harry in the crowd. I spot him close to the front of the stage, talking to a few men I reconize briefly seeing them at Hogwarts in the hallways. "Harry" I scream his name over the roaring sound of the guitars blaring in the background. I quickly dash through the crowd, and lightly tap the chosen one on the back.

"Hermione!" He quickly whips around and we share a warm, friendly hug. "How do you like it?" Harry exclaimed, his sea foam green eyes widening and sparkling. "It's a bit to loud for my liking." I quickly reply. He fiddles with his wand and suddenly, appearing in his hand are to orange ear plugs. "I'm hoping that will help. Thank you!" We embrace once more, and at that moment everything seems perfect. Everything except the furious, dirty look Ron is sending me from across the stadium.

 **A/N Oh gosh, what is Ron mad about know? Write a comment about what you think Ron is mad about, and if I get 10 comments for this chapter, I will get to writing the NEXT chapter sooner.**


End file.
